


Penny and The Room of Requirement

by deepinthecelestialrealm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinthecelestialrealm/pseuds/deepinthecelestialrealm
Summary: I realize that the title might make this story sound like an adventure story with mystery and drama but this is just MC and Penny dealing with their feelings for each other while being friends.





	Penny and The Room of Requirement

Studying for O.W.L's was annoying. For me at least. For Rowan, it was like Christmas came early. She loved doing tests and exams, even when the results of those exams affected your life after Hogwarts. Her energy and enthusiasm about studying for OWL's exhausted me but I never mentioned it to her. I just planned to stay away from her for a while, at least until OWLs were over. It's totally not because Rowan insisted I let her study by not distracting her and staying away.

That ended up with me not studying at all and daydreaming in the library because Rowan usually helped me study. The library was filled with fifth years. Each ones' head buried into either a piece of parchment or a textbook. Even Tonks was sitting across from me and writing an essay. OWL's were still a whole month away.

My unfocused gaze suddenly landed on a familiar figure bursting into the library and rushing towards the shelves. Penny. I decided to go say hi to her since Tonks didn't seem like she was going to talk to me any time soon.

Penny was leaning against the shelves reading something. Her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was trying to figure something out. Her long eyelashes were casting shadows on her cheeks. My gaze followed her lips forming words and her tongue darting out to lick them, trying to make the chapped feeling go away. Okay yes, maybe I had some feelings for her.

"Hey," I said to her. She didn't even look up, too focused on her book.

"Heyy," I said a little bit louder, this time she looked up. The beautiful smile she always has taken over her face.

"Hiii, what are you doing here?" She beamed at me. I wanted to melt.

"Um, trying to study," I replied gesturing to the students behind me. "But it's really not working out because Rowan isn't here."

"Oh. Well, you could study with me." Penny put the book back on the shelf and turned to look at me. "Oh my god we can be study buddies." She added excitedly.

"Okay sure." I agreed quickly. Maybe a little too quick. "Um, when do you want to start?"

"Right now." She said and proceeded to walk away. "Why are you still standing there? Follow me?" She giggled as I scrambled to keep up with her.

We go all the way up to the seventh floor and stop in front of a random wall. I watched Penny walk back and forth across the hall three times. I had a vague idea of what she was doing but I wasn't sure. Then the door showed up. The Room of Requirement. This is where Penny disappears to for hours and hours.

"Okay go in," Penny opened the door and held it open for me to walk in. I walked in and my mouth fell open. It was the epitome of Penny in a room. There were shelves full of ingredients for potion making. There was a bookshelf in the corner. There were a few things hanging from the walls, a few photographs here and there. There was a cupboard, a cute dressing table where Penny probably does her gorgeous braids at, and there was a television. I remembered learning about it in Muggle Studies. Which I totally didn't take just because Penny is a half-blood. There was also a bed?

"Do you sleep here?" I asked curiously.

"Um yeah, sometimes I'm up here and I forget what time it is."

"You come here a lot?" I turn to look at her. She was nervous.

"I used to be up here all the time, but I only come here to study now," Penny replied.

"How did you find this place?" I added with wide eyes. "It's soooo nice."

"I was really upset one day and didn't know where to go, I ended up here. I didn't even know what this room was. I was just pacing and pacing then a door appeared. I was thinking of my bedroom back home because when I opened this door that's what it looked like." I just stared at her. "So, yeah I just came in here and cried."

I pulled Penny into me and wrapped my arms around her. "Why didn't you come to me when you were upset? You know I'm always here for you right? You're one of my best friends, Pens."

Penny nods and mumbles something into my shoulder. I would've asked her what she said but my eyes fell on something. I pull back and walk towards her cupboard. The door was open and hanging from one of the hooks was a green and silver Slytherin scarf. As soon as I take it in my hands, I know exactly where it's from.

"Pens last I checked you were in Hufflepuff right?" I asked her teasingly with a smirk on my face. "So, what is a Slytherin scarf doing here?" I watched her cheeks flush red.

"I might've never given it back to you after you gave it to me in third year." She confirmed with a playful smile.

"You've had this for two years?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe." I walk over to her and wrap it around her neck.

"Déjà vu," Penny said in a quiet voice.

"I don't know what that is," I reply in a quieter voice. My eyes dropped down to her licking her lips, then up to her gorgeous blue eyes. I leaned my face a little closer to her, hesitating.

"We really should study." She quickly pulls back and takes a step back. I clear my throat as she looks away, smiling? I couldn't tell.

"Uh yeah. Okay, let's study." I shake my head and rub the back of my neck. Was I actually about to kiss Penny? I probably imagined the whole thing because by the time I turned she was already on her bed with her books lying around her.

"Pen, I'm tired. We've been studying for hours. Give me attentionnn." Penny looked up at me with a look on her face that was like "seriously?". I pouted at her and tried to make my face look cute.

"Ugh fine." She rolled her eyes but a smile was still on her face as she closed her textbook. "I'm tired too."

"Yess." I sit up and look at her.

"Am I the first person you showed your room to?"

"Yeah, but you're not the first person I showed the Room of Requirement to. I don't really want to show it to anyone else."

"Aw, I feel honored. I'm so happy I'm your first." She blushed and giggled at my choice of words. "Who'd you bring up here?"

"Three… guys." Penny said nervously. My heart fell to my stomach. Of course, Penny was straight and there was no way she would ever have feelings for me. "Separately. Not all together, oh Merlin that sounds weird." She added quickly. I forced a smile on my face.

"Ouu tell me about it," I said in an overly cheery voice trying to mask my sadness.

"I didn't bring them to this room specifically, because I didn't want them to know about this. I thought of someplace to make out when I walked across the hall." Penny had an unreadable expression on her face while she was talking. "It was just a couch all three times. I guess the Room really knows what the person asks for." I nodded at her, not knowing what to say.

"Since you asked me a question, I'm going to ask you one." I raised my eyebrow at her, interested.

"Okay then."

"Do you have feelings for anyone? You talk to me about everything but that."

"Yes, I do have feelings for someone," I answered with a light sigh. There was no way I was going to tell her.

"Wow, I can't believe you just told me that. We've been friends for five years and this is the first time I'm hearing the word "feelings" from you." Penny said excitedly. "Do I know this "someone" you're talking about?" Yeah Pens, it's you.

"Maybe, maybe not," I explained. "You know everyone at Hogwarts."

"Is it someone from Slytherin?"

"Not going to tell you,"

"Is it someone from Gryffindor?"

"Still not going to tell you,"

"Is it someone from Ravenclaw?"

"Not saying anything,"

"Is it someone from my House?"

"I'm not going to say anything."

"IS IT A PROFESSOR?" Penny gasps.

"Yes, I find Snape's luscious locks incredibly sexy." I deadpanned.

Penny burst out laughing and I just admired her. Her laughter always made my heart so full. When she finally stopped she had glassy eyes. I loved making her laugh like that.

"So, you're not going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope," I confirmed once again.

"Fine. At least I know you can have feelings. That's enough accomplishments for one day." She said in a hopeful voice.

I shake my head and sigh. "Isn't it time for dinner yet?"

"Oh yeah forgot about that, let's go." Penny jumped off the bed and started putting her shoes back on. I did the same and walked to the where the door was.

"We should do this again, sometime." This time I held the door open for her.

"Yeah, I like spending time with you." Penny agreed. "And also, because I want to know who you have a crush on." I roll my eyes and laugh at her as the door to the Room of Requirement disappeared.

Honestly, I don't know if I could spend all this time with Penny and not tell her that I have feelings for her. OWL's was still a month away. If I can deal with all the Cursed Vault stuff, I can deal with this. I tell myself.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How excited I am to see Snape and his magnificent hair at dinner."

"Shut up." Penny giggled and slapped my arm.

"But in all seriousness thanks for showing me your room. I know it's a special place for you and I'm glad you shared it with me." She looked up at me with a soft gaze. "And don't worry Pens, your secret's safe with me," I reassured her as we walked down the stairs.

"I know." She got on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "I trust you."

I smiled the whole way to the Great Hall.


End file.
